An Alternate Dreamland
by Mulder's Woman
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully never met Morris Fletcher? What if they were alone on that highway when the tear in the space-time continuum happened? What if they were alone in motel rooms trapped in each other's bodies? Think they'd be nice or naughty?
1. Chapter 1

**An Alternate Dreamland**

"Mulder?"

"Scully?"

The two agents stood just feet apart, staring at each other in disbelief.

The rip in their reality had hit them both squarely in the middle of the highway just outside Area 51 as the bright light passed overhead. Scully had felt the way shedid when she'd gone tree climbing with her brother Charlie as a little girl and had fallen from a low branch. All the air in her body had felt punched out of her with one giant wallop. Momentary panic had enveloped her back then as it had a few moments earlier. In both scenarios, she wasn't sure if her breathing would ever start again. Of course it did.

But….but this time she thought she must have hit her head. Standing directly in front of her was….her!

"Mulder?" she said again. Her hand went to her throat, as the voice that came out was definitely not her own.

"Oh, geez, Scully, I don't believe this," Mulder squeaked, staring directly into his own face.

Mulder and Scully looked down at the bodies they inhabited. Mulder was entranced by the fact that he was wearing a skirt and chunky black shoes. Scully was amazed at the length of her legs and the height from which she was looking down at the shiny men's shoes on her feet.

"I'm you," Scully whispered.

"And I'm you," said Mulder, looking nervously at his partner.

Scully suddenly felt very angry. She crossed her arms and glared at her partner. "Dammit, Mulder, wasn't I just saying in the car a few minutes ago that this is the kind of crap our lives revolve around? That we drive thousands of miles through towns where people have families and play with their kids and we have…. this," she shrieked, grabbing the edge of Mulder's blazer and ripping it away from her chest.

Mulder watched as two buttons fell to the pavement.

"Hey, that's a really expensive jacket, Scully. Mind the threads."

Scully gave Mulder a murderous look. "Mind the threads … MIND THE THREADS?" she screamed. "I'm standing here in your body and you're in mind and you say mind the threads? Mulder, you are certifiably insane. Do you have any idea how serious this is?" she shouted.

Mulder was silent for a moment. "Serious enough for you to give my poor male body a heart attack, probably," he pouted. "Let's just take a breath, Scully."

Scully sighed and turned away, walking away from her partner. Mulder hung his head, then looked up at the stars trying to calm himself. He took a deep breath and started to walk toward Scully, but tripped over his feet in Scully's lady shoes, falling to the road.

"Shit," he yelped.

Scully came running, her footfalls landing confidently. "Mulder, what happened? Are you…. uh, and I …. okay. I mean, are you okay, Mulder?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm okay," he said hesitantly, "but I think I ripped my pantyhose." He shyly lifted his head and grinned at Scully. Scully was silent for a moment, snorted, and then broke into full-out laughter, dropping to the pavement beside Mulder. The two agents wrapped their arms around each other and rocked back and forth, laughing hysterically.

"Boy, oh boy, Mulder, have we done it this time," said Scully, hiccupping though manly giggles. "I think we'd better get you back to the motel and get you cleaned up," she said, taking out a tissue and blotting a small trail of blood trickling down from Mulder's knee.

"Let me help you up," she said.

Scully was surprised by her own strength. She'd just meant to give Mulder a boost, but she almost threw him over her shoulder. He was so small and light.

"Thanks, Scully," he said, leaning on Scully and limping on the way back to the car.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah, Scully?"

"Think if I drive, my feet might actually reach the pedals?"

Mulder grimaced at the memory of him saying something nasty to Scully once about her little feet but felt instant relief when he saw the grin on her face.

"Yep, you get to drive 'cause you're the guy. You da man, Scully, you da man," he laughed. Scully kept smiling and helped Mulder in before getting behind the wheel and driving back to the motel.

**I love to see your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 2**

Scully pulled the rental car in front of their rooms at the motor inn. The agents walked silently to the doors, Mulder rubbing his sore knee. They looked at each other and then at the doors to the side-by-side rooms.

"Mulder, I think we have an interesting decision to make," said Scully.

Mulder brushed back a tendril of red hair from his forehead and gave Scully a quizzical look.

"Well, Mulder, all my stuff is in there," pointing at the room marked 15, "and all your stuff is in there," pointing to the room marked 16.

"Uh huh. What are you getting at, Scully?"

"Think, Mulder. Am I going to fit into my stuff tonight? Do you really want my little pajamas on this body?"

Mulder smirked and looked his own body up and down. "Well, I might look awfully cute, don't you think, Scully?"

Scully crossed her arms and glared at her partner.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I see what you mean. So you're suggesting I take your room and you take mine until we, um, get this sorted out?"

"Seems the only logical conclusion for now," said Scully, pulling out her key to swap with Mulder. "Just make sure I get some sleep, alright? We had dinner earlier, so you don't need to eat any junk food. And don't drink any beer. If we find some way to get back to normal tomorrow, I don't want to be suffering from a hangover," Scully lectured.

"Yes, ma'am," said Mulder, taking her keys and limping to his new room. "I'll try to behave myself."

Scully felt her face go warm, suddenly realizing that Mulder was going to spend the night in her bed…with her body. She had trouble looking him in the eye as they said goodnight and disappeared into their rooms.

**Think Scully has anything to be worried about? Read on…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 3**

Mulder entered his room and wearily walked over to the bed, flopping down on his back. His knee hurt like a bitch. He pulled it up and took a look at the torn nylons that were now spotted with dried blood.

"Gotta get these off," he murmured. Mulder yanked the skirt up to his waist and dug his fingers between the underwear and hose, tugging downward. His thumb went right through the hose at the side seam as he struggled to pull them off his legs. He got up and headed for the washroom, throwing the wrecked hose in the trash can.

He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water in preparation for cleaning his knee. Mulder looked up into the mirror and jumped back in shock. It was one thing knowing he was in Scully's body; it was another seeing it for the first time with his own eyes. He stood still and stared for several seconds, mesmerized by those blue eyes. He brought his hand up and dragged it across his cheeks. He hadn't had cheeks that smooth since he was 12 years old. Remembering the cloth in his hand, he brought his foot up to the vanity and began to wash his knee. It really wasn't too bad of a scrape, but Scully was going to have one hell of a bruise, he thought.

They'd been on the road for a while and Mulder suddenly felt his bladder complaining. He walked over to the toilet, lifted the seat … and froze in place.

"Holy shit," he whispered, "how the hell am I supposed to pee?"

Mulder slowly lowered the seat. He grasped the bottom of the skirt and lifted it, looking at the plain pink cotton panties underneath. His fingers trembled a little. He'd thought so many times of touching Scully's panties and pulling them off her body, but not like this.

After a moment of contemplation he decided to stare at the ceiling while he pulled them down and sat on the toilet. They twisted and rolled as he took them off, so he pulled them over his feet and threw them over toward the sink. It took a moment for his bladder to let go, but when it did he felt instant relief. Mulder was about to stand up, but then remembered something. He glanced nervously at the toilet paper roll.

Mulder unrolled a huge wad of toilet paper and scrunched it in his hand. He reached around behind his bottom but found his arm wasn't quite long enough.

"Oh, man," he muttered, and hesitantly shoved his hand between his legs, dabbing himself gently while again looking at the ceiling. He dropped the tissue into the toilet, stood up quickly and flushed.

"One problem solved." Mulder went to the sink to wash his hands and jumped again upon seeing himself in the mirror. "I gotta stop doing that," he grumbled. He looked at Scully's things on the vanity; makeup, lotion, toothbrush. He wanted to brush his teeth and wished it was his own brand of toothpaste. It felt decidedly strange to have Scully's toothbrush in his mouth.

Mulder walked back into the bedroom and looked at Scully's overnight bag on the chair. He unzipped it and saw a pair of silky blue pajamas on top. He took them over to the bed and sat down with them beside him. He ran his fingers over the slippery material and felt a shiver pass through him. He looked down at his blouse. It was going to have to come off. Mulder was suddenly aware of his heart beating fast and he felt a little dizzy.

"You can do this. Be good. Just try not to think about it," he whispered, pulling down the zipper on the side of the skirt. He pulled the skirt off and tossed it onto the nightstand. He sat looking down at two creamy white thighs. Within moments, his small hands and delicate fingers were caressing the warm flesh on their inner surfaces.

"Good god, how am I going to get through this night?" Mulder thought.

Mulder brought his hands up to the bottom button on the blouse and tentatively undid it. He told himself to look at the ceiling like he had in the bathroom but it now seemed out of the question. He undid each button, hesitating on the top one, but then undoing it too and opening the blouse. He gazed down upon full, round breasts captured in a lacy pink bra. He quickly slid the blouse off his arms and threw it on top of the skirt. He couldn't help staring at those perfectly packaged breasts. He put his hands on his legs and told himself to keep them there.

"Who am I kidding," he sighed, as he brought his hands upward.

**Yeah, who's he kidding? This is as far as I have written? Want me to continue? I have a feeling this is going to get **_**good**_**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 3**

**Huh, I bet you thought I was going to get into some juicy stuff with Mulder. Be patient….more chapters are coming. Let's explore Scully's POV first.**

Scully entered the room and tossed her keys on the table beside the door. She pulled off the suit jacket, placed it on the back of a chair and headed for the washroom.

"This ought to be interesting," she said out loud, as she flipped up the seat and undid her fly. She reached through the opening of the trousers and boxers and came up with a handful of soft flesh. Scully pulled it out and looked at it for a moment, thinking how bizarre it all was; also, how less-than-impressive it looked poking out of the pants. She'd aimed a gun before, but never a penis! She let it flow, but missed the toilet entirely for the first several seconds.

"Guess this takes some finesse," she chuckled, giving the drained member a bit of a shake before placing it gently inside the boxers and zipping up. She took a motel towel and threw it down to sop up the mess. She walked over to the mirror and unhurriedly looked into the mirror. She was an impressive looking man; tall, slender and ultra-masculine. _Hope I can get away without shaving…I couldn't imagine taking a razor to my face_.

Scully quickly took off her shirt, smelled her underarms and grimaced. She spun around and turned on the shower, immediately filling the room with steam.

_I'll just do this quick. I've seen Mulder naked before, so this is no big deal._

Scully stripped and stepped into the shower. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of hot water hitting her skin. It really didn't feel much different than showering in her own skin. She picked up a tiny bottle of shampoo and lathered her hair. It was a bit coarser than her own, but it felt good to give her scalp a good scrub.

She looked around. _No conditioner. Hmmm…guess Mulder doesn't use it. _She grabbed a small bar of the motel soap and lathered it between large hands. The underarms were the first thing to be soaped and rinsed. _Where to next? _Scully took the bar of soap and letting it slowly glide across her chest. It wasn't terribly hairy, but the sensation was unusual nonetheless.

She looked down at the package between her legs. _I would hope he washes there._ Scully lowered the bar and started to soap her new-found genitalia. She lathered her penis, and while that part was decidedly pleasurable, she found touching her testicles to be less so. _Yuck, I don't know how he can stand having these._

Scully rinsed as quickly as possible and stepped out of the shower. Out of habit, she wrapped a towel around her head. She grabbed another and started to scrub her body dry, walking naked back into the bedroom. Rummaging through Mulder's suitcase, she pulled out a pair of black silky boxer shorts and pulled them on. She noticed a bag under the stand with the suitcase. Inside was a bag of cheese-its and beside that was an ice bucket full of mostly melted ice with two beers propped up in it.

Scully smiled. _Busted, Mulder._

"Well, I can't let this go to waste, can I?" she said, carrying the booty back to the bed. Scully set up her drinks and snacks on the nightstand and grabbed the TV remote control. She found an old movie, twisted the top off the first beer and ripped open the cheese-its. The beer felt thick and cold in her throat and the first handful of cheese-its was delightfully crunchy and salty. _Don't have to worry about calories tonight; may as well go wild._

Scully gulped her way through the first beer and cracked open the next. _Better just sip this one or I'll be flying. _But it didn't hit her as hard as a second beer usually would, as she now inhabited a large male frame. She dove into the snack bag and upended the last of the second beer, burping with gusto and laughing at the sound.

_His bladder's not much better than mine. Gotta bleed the lizard_. Scully giggled at the thought as she headed for the bathroom. She managed to aim and get almost everything into the target this time.

Out of the corner of her eye, Scully caught a glance of her silk-clad rear in the mirror and turned to face herself full-on.

Scully's breath caught in her throat. The man before her really was a stunning specimen. She rubbed her hand across her abs and pecs. The bathroom was still warm from the shower, but now it seemed positively hot. _Don't look, just don't look. _Scully continued to look. _Okay, go ahead and look. Get it out of your system._

Scully ran her hands across the fantastic male body she saw in the mirror. She was surprised to find her nipples becoming erect. _Perhaps that's my influence_. She turned around and looked at her butt in the mirror, grasping firmly and squeezing. She watched as she flexed the muscles in her back. _Fascinating_.

Scully turned back around and gasped. She saw it in the mirror first and then felt it; just a little twitch at first. She slowly looked down and realized she was getting an erection. The boxers were tenting in front and Scully couldn't help but stare. The more she stared, the bigger it got. Scully watched a hand glide across the front of the shorts and slip into their opening.

_Forgive me, Mulder, but this is just too good to pass up._

**Hmmmm…what's too good to pass up?**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 5

**Okay, thanks to those of you who asked for more! Is it fun and explicit smut you want? If so, here you go….**

Mulder's fingers trembled a little as he cupped his full round breasts. Gliding his hands across the lacy pink bra, he gently squeezed first the right breast and then the left. Since discarding the panties in the bathroom he'd been avoiding looking between his legs, but as he stared at his breasts, he finally allowed himself to look down. There in the Y where his legs met his body was a cloud of delicate red fuzz. He was suddenly aware of increased warmth in that area and instinctively squeezed his thighs together, causing a shiver of pleasure to go through him.

His head was already buzzing and he felt a little faint. He also felt more turned on than he ever had in his life. Mulder gulped hard as he brought his attention back once again to his breasts. While he had been staring between his legs, his nipples had grown hard. He stroked his thumbs over them through the fabric of the bra and let out his first groan of the evening.

"Gotta get this bra off," he breathed.

Mulder reached behind his back to perform what he assumed would be a simple task, but found himself fumbling endlessly with the hooks_. Crap, how do women do this?_ Mulder had taken off plenty of bras before (although it had been quite a while) but he had never taken one off of his own body. _Fuck it_. He pulled the bra off over his head, the underwire catching on his nose on the way up. _Shit!_ Any discomfort taking it off, however, was worth it.

"Jesus," he sighed, as he filled his hands with creamy mounds of flesh. Mulder marveled at not only how fantastic Scully's breasts looked from just inches away, but also how good it felt to fondle them…not only to his hands, but to his whole body. Pinching a nipple sent a beeline of pleasure straight down between his legs, a sensation he'd never experienced before.

_Holy shit, Scully, if I was you I'd never leave the house. I'd just stay inside and play with these all day long._

Mulder's right hand fell to the surface of the bed and he grasped the silky pajama top, loving the way the material felt in his fingers. He grabbed the top and pulled it on, leaving it open in front. Mulder slid his hands up and down his sides, delighting in the way the fabric felt against his skin.

The motel bed had plenty of pillows. Mulder piled several against the headboard and relaxed backward, his head and shoulders propped up enough to see all the voluptuous curves of the body he now inhabited. He just stared for several minutes. _This is like the best damn porn movie I've ever seen and nothing is even moving_

Mulder caressed the smooth skin on his belly and dipped a finger into the bellybutton. He'd fantasized before about touching Scully's bellybutton. He'd seen it many times over the years as Scully stretched for a file or experienced a fleeting wardrobe malfunction. On those occasions he looked as long as he dared, each time thinking about darting his tongue in and out of that cute little spot. He couldn't reach that spot with his tongue, but he was damned sure going to finger it all he wanted.

Mulder was arousing himself even more with each exploratory touch; a hand across a hip, sliding down a thigh, the inside of the knee, anywhere he touched brought increased pleasure. _God, Scully, your whole body is just one big erogenous zone. I'm impressed._

Mulder had been holding off as long as he could putting his hand between his legs, but the throbbing in that area was starting to drive him nuts. It just begged to be touched.

_Scully, I hope you'll forgive me for this._

**Don't worry, I'm not stopping there. I'm literally posting this as I write it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 6**

**Hey, wait a minute, what about Scully?**

Scully stood in front of the bathroom mirror, her hand reaching into the boxers and finding smooth, taut skin stretching over a growing shaft. She glided two fingers along its length, making it twitch and ache. She felt a little lightheaded and couldn't decide whether it was because of the two beers or because she was touching her partner's cock.

Scully closed her eyes and wrapped her large hand around her increasing hardness. The opening in the boxers was large enough for her to move her hand around and feel all of the surfaces of Mulder's masculine parts. She touched his testicles briefly, but shuddered and moved her hand back to his cock.

Scully opened her eyes and watched in the mirror as she gently pulled the boxers away and allowed the now fully erect penis to emerge from the opening in the shorts. _Very impressive, Mulder_. Scully turned and caught a glance of herself in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Her form was very trim and made her erection look incredibly large.

She walked over to the door and closed it, looking at herself in the mirror. _It's you. You're so close. I've always wondered what it would be like to be this close to you for as long as I wanted_.

Scully moved as close as she could to the mirror, seeing Mulder's face looking back at her with a mixture of tenderness and desire. Scully found herself quivering and aroused. She tilted her head and pursed her lips, touching them ever so slightly against the mirror. Her eyes were half open and this close up, she saw a soft image of Mulder's face ever-so-close to hers.

"I think I like this," Scully murmured.

Scully pressed her lips into the mirror, keeping her eyes open slightly_. I'm going to make love to you, Mulder_. Mulder smiled. Scully reached down and wrapped her fingers around Mulder's cock. The skin on his penis felt softer and smoother than she'd ever imagined. It thrilled her just to touch it. Scully pressed her lips to the mirror again, her hand now working up and down at a steady rhythm on the cock in her hand. She rubbed her thumb over the tip, feeling wetness and gasping at the sensation.

_You like this, don't you Mulder?_ She heard Mulder groan and her excitement built quickly. She jerked her hand up and down, becoming more and more excited. She pressed her lips firmly into the mirror and moaned. She felt the testicles she didn't want to think about tighten and the large muscles in her legs contract. It was so soon. There was no way to stop it.

Scully pulled her face away from the mirror and arched her head back as a wave of pleasure took over her nerve endings. Her hand felt several pulses from Mulder's cock and she felt immediate heat spill over and between her fingers. It was over far too soon.

_That was great while it lasted but is that all there is?_ Scully stepped back from the mirror and looked down at her sticky hand and cum-drenched shorts. _Well, that's a little gross, isn't it?_

**Hmmmm…..that ended rather abruptly. Think Mulder will take a little more time?**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 7**

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the motel room wall….**

Mulder took his right hand and gently placed it on a mound of springy red curls. He let his hand linger for a moment, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. Glacially, he moved his small and delicate hand, brushing it across the fine pubic hair. Mulder could feel the movement of the hair tickling his skin and wondered that such a subtle touch could bring him such pleasure.

He slipped his index finger past the hair to the inside of his right labia, feeling a slickness that allowed his finger to easily glide along its length. He continued his exploration onto the inside of the left labia, alternately pressing gently and with a little more pressure. His head was feeling spinny and his breathing was hard and slow.

"Oh, Scully, what you do to me," he whispered.

Mulder brought two fingers into his task, rubbing up and down, loving the silky feeling of the female tissues. He was aching and felt something clamp down deep inside of him. He slid his fingers down further and felt increased wetness there. Moving his fingers in tiny circles, Mulder felt tiny shock-like sensations in his breasts. _Damn, that works both ways. Caress 'em up top and the thrill goes down, caress down below and the thrill comes up too. This is beyond fantastic._

Mulder couldn't stand it any longer. He plunged his fingers into his pussy and moved them in and out at will. He was moaning and groaning loudly. But it was Scully's moans and Scully's groans he heard. That turned him on even more.

Mulder slowly pulled out his fingers and dragged them slowly up his body, placing them on his lips. He rubbed his slippery fingers on his lips, drinking in the sweet aroma that was Scully. He sucked the fingers into his mouth, rolling his tongue over them and tasting her delicious femininity.

The ache between his legs and into his lower belly was enormous. Mulder removed the fingers from his mouth, pulled in a ragged breath between his teeth and lowed his hand again. This time, he quickly slipped his fingers into the throbbing passage and extended his thumb upwards.

_OH! MY! GOD!_

Mulder's body nearly lurched off the bed the first time he stroked his clit. He'd never felt anything like that. It was so intense and so direct. He slid his thumb up and down and side to side, feeling the hardness below and how touching it sent waves of pleasure everywhere. He soon set up a rhythm of stroking alternately with his fingers and thumb. His breathing changed into rapid, ragged panting.

The ache inside was almost painful. Mulder _almost_ wanted it to go away. But he couldn't stop himself. His left hand came up to his left breast and started up a massage basically in time with his right hand. Strangely, Mulder's toes were getting warm. He felt a strong urge to squeeze his thighs together tightly, which squished his hand but increased the sensation.

He felt a sudden flush creep up his body. The muscles between his legs were tightening and he had a momentary feeling that his heart was stopping. Suddenly, he felt a huge clamping sensation and wave upon wave of incredible pleasure overtook not only his core, but surged into his belly and thighs. Every time he rubbed his thumb over his clit, he received a new jolt of pleasure. He didn't ever want to stop rubbing. _Oh, god, this is going to go on forever._


	8. Chapter 8

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 8**

**Thanks to all of you who have favourited my story or put it on your story/author alert. I have never had such an overwhelmingly positive response to a fanfic before.**

**For all of you who asked for more, here goes….**

Mulder lay on the bed, his head thrown back, his mouth opened into a large O, his eyes tightly shut and his body arched upward.

He'd slowed the movements of his right hand, but he couldn't stop moving it entirely. His fingers were coated in slippery juices and slid smoothly over the hyper-sensitive flesh between his legs. His pussy had stopped its wild thumping, but he was still very aroused and found intense pleasure in rubbing his fingers in slow circles around his clit. He was trembling a little.

Mulder opened his eyes and tried to relax his body, realizing that most of his muscles had been tensed for several minutes. He gazed down at his breasts and at the hand between his legs. _So this is what they mean by 'the female orgasm.' I think we men got ripped off._

His breathing had pretty much stopped during the orgasm and Mulder tried to take in some deep, deliberate breaths. He willed himself to stop moving his fingers but gave in to the urge to extend his hand flat between his legs. Massaging gently seemed to help the leftover ache subside somewhat.

_Jesus, Scully, I hope you appreciate what you have here. If you don't do this every chance you get, then there's something very wrong with you._

The thought of Scully touching herself brought renewed heat to Mulder's face. Another thought suddenly occurred to him; he knew all the right places to touch and just how to touch them.

"Oh, Scully, the pleasure I could bring to you," he whispered.

Very slowly, Mulder withdrew his hand from his crotch and placed it on his belly. Usually after wacking off, he felt sleepy, but right now he felt invigorated. He wasn't used to his genitalia feeling so engorged after satisfying his sexual needs. Part of him wanted more, but he figured he'd borrowed Scully's body enough for one night.

Mulder closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself, squeezing tightly. "The next time I make love to your body I want you to be in it," he murmured.

**Okay, I know that was pretty short, but it was something to get the story going again.**

**Want more?**


	9. Chapter 9

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 9**

**And what of Scully?...**

Scully stood inches away from the full-length mirror looking down at the sticky mess she had created. The boxers were beyond wearing for the night; they were covered in creamy wetness. _I can't imagine making this much mess every time I came. Guys must have some way of dealing with this._

Scully went back to the sink and rinsed her hands. She dragged the wet shorts off, leaving a bit of trail on her right leg and tossed them into the sink. She grabbed a facecloth, ran warm water over it and cleaned up her leg.

"Sorry about the shorts, Mulder. Maybe if I give them a quick handwash and wring them out, they'll be good as new by morning," she said quietly. Scully proceeded to wash the shorts, wrung out as much water as she could and hung them over the shower rod.

Walking back toward the bed, she couldn't believe how sleepy she was. She felt absolutely drained. _I guess this is why guys just roll over and start to snore right after sex. I thought it was only a teaspoon, but I guess it really does take a lot out of them. _Scully giggled a little at the thought as she flopped down naked onto the bed. She was asleep within seconds and snoring very softly.

**And what of Mulder?...**

His heart rate and breathing finally slowed to near normal, Mulder lay back on the propped up pillows and stared at the ceiling. Visions of Scully flooded through his mind. Not even sexy images; images of her eating her salad at his desk, of her reading through files, visions of Scully waiting in an elevator. Each one of the visions was lovely and made his chest feel warm.

Mulder re-arranged the pillows across the top of the bed and did up the buttons on the silky pajama top. He had no interest in putting on the bottoms. He lay down and slid under the sheet, pulling the duvet around him luxuriously. As he closed his eyes, the last vision he saw before sleep overtook him was almost, _almost_, kissing Scully in the hallway of his apartment just four months ago. _Damned bee._

**Still want more? I can think of at least four more chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 10**

**There's got to be a morning after…**

Both agents woke up around the same time as the light of the sun beamed sharply through the cracks of the motel curtains. They both had the same thought upon waking; motel curtains never seem to quite meet in the middle.

Scully rolled over in bed and realized that, strangely, she was naked. That was odd. Usually she wore pajamas and cocooned herself in as many layers of bedding as possible. Her eyes still closed, Scully gasped at a certain realization and brought her hand to her chest. _It wasn't a dream. _Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a large hand resting upon a flat and lightly hairy chest. Scully closed her eyes again, curled into a ball and wondered how they were going to get out of this mess.

Meanwhile, Mulder had been awake for several minutes and was reveling in the soft, airy warmth of the duvet he had gathered around himself. Under the blankets, he ran his hands over the smooth flesh of his belly and caressed his breasts lightly. _I could get used to waking up like this. _He put his head under the covers and breathed in the aroma of Scully's skin, a womanly mixture of sweetness and tangy sweat.

He forced himself to get up and walk to the bathroom. He sat down promptly this time and let everything flow with ease. He was also a little more comfortable with the use of toilet paper. _I don't know why women complain about having to sit down to pee. This is kind of nice actually. _Mulder sat for a moment and planned his morning routine.

He rose and stood in front of the mirror, for once, not startling at his reflection. He undid the buttons of Scully's pajama top and slid it off.

"I'm going to take good care of you, Scully," he said, admiring his reflection.

Mulder turned on the shower and stepped inside, sighing at the water hitting his skin and tricking down his body. He saw a large bottle of shampoo and smaller bottle of conditioner. _Guess Scully brings her own; I just always use the free little motel bottles_. Mulder squirted a generous amount of reddish shampoo into his hand and worked up a lather in his hair. He'd smelled this particular shampoo on Scully before; it had a hint of watermelon.

He rinsed out the shampoo and poured out a blob of conditioner. This felt thicker and had a wonderful spicy aroma. He read the back of the bottle: leave on for three to five minutes. _Kinda high maintenance, but guess that means I get to enjoy some very thorough soaping_. Mulder grinned.

Grabbing a large bar of clear brown soap … _guess she brings her own soap too_ … Mulder rubbed it between his hands and started to glide it across his torso. It foamed and bubbled nicely. He closed his eyes and rubbed the soap across belly, breasts, arms, legs, everywhere he could possibly reach. He found the occasional spot to be particularly sensitive and pleasing to touch and make a mental note of those particular locations on Scully's body.

He figured he'd turned the three to five minutes for the conditioner into closer to ten. _Guess my work here is done, but I wish it didn't have to be._ Mulder stood under the shower head, rinsing all the conditioner and soap from his body before turning off the water.

He grabbed a towel and rubbed it roughly over his head. He grabbed another and scrubbed himself dry everywhere else. Mulder strode nude toward the closet, hoping to find something suitable and easy to put on. "Please let there be pants," he said. "Yes, thank you Scully!"

Mulder pulled out a pair of plain black cotton trousers and a light green pullover. He had been dreading the prospect of wriggling into panty hose and a skirt. He rummaged through the overnight bag and found a pair of simple cotton panties. He took everything over to the bed and started to get dressed. He looked at the bra he'd pulled over his head last night with shades of loathing. _I guess she'd freak if I didn't wear a bra._ There was no way he was fiddling with those damned clasps again. It was a struggle, but Mulder managed to put the thing on over his head and pull his boobs into the cups. He pulled on the pants and shirt and went to the bathroom to see how he'd done.

He looked in the mirror. Everything looked a little askew. _Hmmmm…these puppies look a little lopsided_. Mulder reached into his bra and adjusted his breasts so that the nipples were level with each other. He made a few more adjustments to his wardrobe and took a look at his hair. It was pretty messed up from the vigorous towel drying. Mulder stared at the blow dryer and curling iron on the vanity and shook his head. He grabbed a brush and did the best he could. The resulting style was a little fuller and wilder than Scully would have normally worn, but Mulder liked it.

A colorful cloth bag sat to the right of the sink and Mulder peeked inside – makeup. He looked at his face in the mirror_. Scully, you most definitely do not need makeup. You're the most naturally beautiful woman I've ever seen_. Regardless, he knew Scully would probably feel uncomfortable if she saw herself out in public without any. Mulder looked at several of the lipsticks, choosing a deep rose called "Vixen" and a light mauve blush called "boysenberry." The powdery blush was easy to apply, but it took him a few tries to get the lipstick just right; it kept slipping over his lip line. It still didn't look quite right. Mulder remembered something he'd seen in a movie once. He grabbed a tissue, folded it and put it between his lips, pressing down. When he took it away, his lips looked perfect. Mulder pursed his lips and made kissy noises into the mirror. "You are a damn hot looking chick, Mulder."

His admiration was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mulder gave himself a once-over and went to answer it. It seemed awfully damn strange to open the door and see himself. "Ahhh," he stammered, "mmmorning, Scully."

"Morning, Mulder." Scully was wearing his plain black suit with a white shirt open at the collar and no tie. Her hair was still damp from a shower, but she was unshaven. Mulder liked the look.

"Hope you don't mind that I didn't shave Mulder; I just couldn't imagine taking a razor to my face."

Mulder grinned. Don't worry, Scully, I'm probably not what you might consider your ideal at the moment either. Scully looked her own body up and down and smiled. "You look quite nice Mulder."

An awkward moment passed as the two agents looked at each other, for once, not knowing quite what to say. Scully broke the silence.

"I don't know about you, but I'm incredibly hungry. There's a diner at the other end of the motel. Want to go there and grab some breakfast and we can talk about our next steps?"

Mulder felt a little relief. It really was just the two of them like any morning, just a little more bizarre than most. "That sounds great, Scully, I'll just get some shoes and be right with you."

Scully started to close the door to wait outside, but opened it a crack again and called back, "Oh, and don't forget your purse." She heard a small groan as she closed the door.

**Well, it's off to breakfast…**


	11. Chapter 11

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 11**

The agents sat across from each other in a booth at the diner looking at their menus. Scully felt famished and was feeling no ill effects from the bag of cheese-its and the two beers the night before. She spied the "Hungry Man Breakfast" and smiled inwardly. For $6.99, she could have a manly platter of eggs, bacon, sausage, Texas toast and three buckwheat pancakes.

Mulder wasn't sure what to have. "What are you going to have, Scully?" he asked, distractedly perusing his menu.

"Well, I was thinking of a couple of egg whites and a side order of low-fat plain yogurt," she said expressionlessly.

"What?" screeched Mulder. "Are you trying to starve me? That body of mine will be fainting by 10 a.m. if you eat that girly breakfast."

Scully smiled as a tall, leggy waitress in a low-cut smock approached the table. Scully handed her the menu. "I'll have the Hungry Man Breakfast, please, and don't scrimp on the butter and syrup."

Mulder glared at Scully. "I also don't want you to give me a heart attack." Scully just grinned.

He continued staring at Scully as he said to the waitress, "I'll have three egg whites, whole wheat toast and full-fat yogurt with a bowl of blueberries on the side. Oh, and by the way, you got any bee pollen?"

"Um, no, no bee pollen, sweetie, but I can bring you everything else," she said to Mulder. The waitress turned to Scully and played with her long, blond ponytail. "And what about you, sugar, you want a nice, steamy cup of coffee to start?"

Scully looked up at the waitress and said, "No thanks, but a glass of ice water would be nice."

"Anything you want, handsome," smiled the waitress, off to fetch the water.

"Hey, hey, I'd like some coffee," said Mulder, but by that time, the waitress was too far away for her to hear his request.

"Scully," said Mulder, "that waitress was hitting on you."

"Oh, Mulder, get a hold of yourself; she was doing no such thing."

"Scully, I know when a woman is hitting on someone, and she was definitely hitting on you … _handsome_."

Scully laughed. "Well, Mulder, do you think there's something I should do about that? Maybe flirt back? Flirting is one of the things you do best, isn't it?"

Mulder looked over at the waitress behind the counter. He had a fleeting thought of Scully and the waitress _together_. A vision of red and blonde hair entangled on a pillow shot through his mind.

Scully noticed Mulder's far-away gaze. "Mulder? Where are you this morning?"

"Huh? Oh, never mind, I was just wondering if they'd have fresh blueberries."

Mulder looked up at his partner. She was staring back. Neither of them spoke for a minute.

"It's weird, isn't it?" said Scully.

"Scully, weird doesn't even come close to describing it."

Scully looked out the window, blushing a little. "Uh, how, um, how was your night?"

Mulder suddenly felt hot all over. "My night? Jeez, my night was fine; just out like a light and slept like a baby. How about you?"

"Me? Same. Fine. Actually, I don't know if I've ever fallen asleep so fast before."

The pair stared out the window for a few minutes, contemplating what the rest of the day might bring.

"Scully, I think we should head out on the highway and try to find the spot on the road where we saw that light last night. I have no idea what the answer is to our…our….well, our problem, but going back to the source seems to be our best bet for now. What do you think?"

"Under the circumstances, Mulder, it seems like our only bet. We can leave right after breakfast."

Their conversation was happily interrupted by the waitress bringing their meals. She set glasses of ice water in front of both Scully and Mulder. "Thought you might be thirsty too, sweetie," she said to Mulder. She gave Scully a big smile and wiggled her hips exaggeratedly on the way back to her station.

Mulder shot Scully a "_see what I meant_" look. "I'm a sexy guy, what can I say?" Scully smirked, slathering her plate with syrup.

The agents enjoyed their breakfast. Scully gave Mulder two pancakes and he sprinkled some of the generous bowl of blueberries onto them. He also finished off a sausage and two pieces of bacon she left on her plate. _I may look like a proper lady, but I must have worked up quite the appetite last night. _Mulder chuckled out loud.

"Mulder, what are you laughing about?"

"Huh, oh, nothing. Just a joke The Gunmen told me. It's probably not appropriate to tell in this setting."

Scully studied Mulder suspiciously but decided to let it go. She looked over toward the grill and spotted their server. "Waitress, can we have the bill, please. We're ready to go."

**Okay….let's hit the road.**


	12. Chapter 12

An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 12

**Okay, so I scanned cyberspace and found something really groovy for Mulder to say about women – sorry if I've been a thief.**

The agents were steaming along Highway I-93 with Scully at the wheel. Mulder actually wouldn't have minded driving, but he had admitted to Scully that his knee hurt like a bitch.

"Sorry about that, Scully. If by some miracle we get switched back, you're not going to like how this knee feels." Mulder had lifted his pant leg and was examining the purple mark that had bloomed overnight.

"Don't worry about it, Mulder. Since I've been working with you, bruises have been the least of my worries," Scully smirked.

Mulder couldn't help but break out into a grin. "Scully, you know something, you may be handsome, but you're still Scully."

Scully laughed for a moment and then became pensive. She stared at the long stretch of flat Nevada landscape that stretched out before them. Scully and Mulder had been on many a long drive together and it wasn't unusual for many miles to pass without speaking. They were comfortable with silences. Somehow, however, this morning's silence seemed awkward. The rental car kept cruising along despite their apprehensions, and Scully eventually made the turn west onto Highway 375, into the notorious "dreamland" of Area 51.

"Scully?"

"Hmm….yeah, Mulder."

"Well, I was just wondering. Does it really matter all that much?"

Scully glanced briefly at her partner and back at the road. "I don't understand. Does what matter, Mulder?"

Mulder sat in silence for a minute, staring out at the desert. Scully didn't interrupt his thought process. She'd learned better.

"Well, I've been thinking. I've been thinking a lot, actually."

Scully gave Mulder a quick look over her shoulder, returned her gaze to the road and murmured, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Mulder ignored her comment.

"Scully, did you know that in ancient Mayan culture, women were seen to be beyond equal. Not only were they revered for their ability to bear and feed children with their bodies, they were also paramount in government, economics and agricultural planning. It's not well known, but the women of pre-Columbian Mayan societies were honoured with elaborate burial rituals. Tonina, for instance, was a city which became matrilineal after the death of the powerful leader Lady K'awil. She assumed the mantle of power after the abysmal failure of two male leaders. Only recently has it been documented that Lady K'awil's reign was documented by enormous murals that show her seated at a throne with slaves at her feet."

Mulder was silent once again, staring out at the desert rolling by at 75 miles per hour. It seemed Scully had a lead foot today, but Mulder didn't mind.

Scully was also quiet. It might have surprised her if anyone else had quoted the huge amount of data that had just spilled out of Mulder's mouth, but – it was Mulder. That eidetic memory of his still impressed her, but it no longer surprised her.

Scully sighed. "Mulder, that's a great story, but what are you trying to tell me?"

Mulder looked at his partner and smiled. "Do you believe in reincarnation, Scully?"

Scully just rolled her eyes and pushed her foot harder on the accelerator."

"I guess that's a discussion for another day" Mulder chuckled. "Anyway, Scully, what I'm trying to get at is this – how much does it matter that I'm in this body and you're in that one? I still feel like me and I'll bet you still feel like you. Well, uh, you know, within reason. And another thing, I still think of you as you, and I hope you still think of me as me."

Mulder paused, thinking.

"Scully, I just want you to know that if this doesn't work out, if we can't find a solution to this problem, that I'll still think of you the same way I always have. I'll still be here for you as much as I ever have. We can get though this, Scully."

Scully was biting her lower lip. She felt tears stinging her eyes. She was trying to hide her fear, panic and an overwhelming sense of confusion. She took her right hand off the wheel and reached out to clasp Mulder's small fingers in hers. She swallowed hard.

"I know what you're saying, Mulder. It's very touching."

Mulder remained silent, gazing at Scully.

"I can ask only one thing of you if this doesn't work out."

Mulder fought back tears. "Yes, Scully."

Scully hesitated and looked at her partner. "Promise me?"

"Anything."

Scully nodded. "Mulder, whatever you do, please don't ever wear Vixen lipstick with boysenberry blush ever again."

Mulder froze. _God, I love this woman._

Scully squeezed Mulder's hand. Both agents looked straight ahead and kept smiles buried deep within themselves.

"Look, Mulder, there's the signpost we saw last night, Mile Marker number 134. Let's hope for the best."

**Indeed, let's hope for the best…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 13**

**Entering dreamland…**

Marker number 134.

The agents stared at the small sign. They had both been silent upon turning onto Highway 375. The government had actually sanctioned a sign at the junction of 375 and I-93 that said "Extraterrestrial Highway" in 1996, when Nevada governor Bob Miller approved it to coincide with the release of the movie _Independence Day_.

_Good marketing move_, was Mulder's only thought as they had passed that sign. The "134" sign passing by quickly in front of them seemed to carry a lot more weight…..or maybe it held none….neither agent was sure. They briefly looked at each other uncertainly.

It was almost mid-day. It had been well past sunset when they had last passed the mile marker. The first of the stars had appeared and Scully was talking of what their lives might be like if the X-Files hadn't taken them on such a narrow path.

"Scully, how much of last night do you remember? I mean, what were the last thoughts you had before, well, you know, before this," asked Mulder, gesturing toward his body.

Scully thought for a moment. "It seems a bit foggy now, actually. I remember sitting where you are right now. I remember bitching to you about how other people have lives, real lives. I feel sorry now that I said that, Mulder."

Scully looked at Mulder apologetically and saw him give her a simple smile and shrug of the shoulders.

"Anyway, I remember seeing this weird light up ahead. You pulled over and we got out of the car. Something seemed to hit me really fast. I couldn't breathe."

Mulder was nodding. "That's what I felt too – like the air was being sucked out of me and then…" Mulder stopped mid-sentence and looked toward the horizon. "Look at that, Scully."

Scully squinted into the distance. "What the hell is that, Mulder?"

The agents had both seen heat rising off the distant pavement before, and this looked similar, but this looked like a heat wave from hell. Multiple layers of rippling atmosphere appeared to be hurtling toward them. Scully grabbed Mulder's hand again and gasped as the shock wave hit the windshield of the car. She felt her neck snap back and her head pinned against the headrest. Mulder saw a spectrum of colors flashing all around him.

The agents slumped in their seats and watched the world turn black.


	14. Chapter 14

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 14**

Mulder and Scully slowly awoke, both feeling a little groggy and somewhat drunk. Scully looked over at Mulder behind the wheel and tried to say his name. It came out in a tiny whisper. He blinked several times and gradually opened his eyes, turning to look at his partner.

"Are we alive?" he croaked.

Scully did a quick mental scan of her bodily functions, looked Mulder up and down, and said, "I'm not sure, but if we're dead, at least were both dead in one piece."

Mulder just nodded and looked around at the landscape. The car's engine was running, the air conditioning was on, but the vehicle was sideways on the edge of the road, its tail end dipping into a shallow ditch. Mulder looked over his shoulder and saw skid marks on the deserted stretch of road behind them. He bent forward and looked up at the sky.

"Scully?"

"Yeah, Mulder," she said, rubbing her fingers over her eyes.

"It's daytime."

Scully looked at Mulder and frowned. "What are you talking about, Mulder? The stars are out."

Mulder slowly shook his head left and right and pointed out the windshield. Scully rolled her eyes and looked in the direction he was pointing. Her jaw dropped. The agents sat quietly and stared at the mid-day sun.

"Oh my god, Mulder. How can that be? It was just night time. We were driving in the dark."

"Uh, huh," said Mulder, cupping his hand over the digital clock on the dashboard to see the time. "Holy crap, Scully, look at this."

Scully looked at the clock - 12:18 P.M.

"Lost time," Mulder whispered. "We've experienced almost 15 hours of lost time."

"Time doesn't just get lost, Mulder," Scully murmured. "We exist within time. Time has passed, but we just don't know how or why."

"What do you remember, Scully? What's the last thing you remember."

Scully's head felt heavy. Her thoughts were fuzzy. She was slightly nauseated. "I remember a light, a bright light. It was dark and I was with you and something hit me hard. But…I don't think I was in the car, I think was maybe outside."

Mulder nodded. "Yeah, some of that sounds familiar. We left the hotel and we came out here to meet a source. Looks like we stood him up.

Mulder's voice took on an excited tone. "Or maybe we weren't in the car at all. Maybe we were….taken. Maybe we were taken somewhere – up there – and we've just been returned now."

Scully looked at Mulder scornfully. "Yeah, and maybe Peter Pan took us to Never Never Land and we had a wonderful adventure. Come on, Mulder, get serious. Either we've been in a car accident and we've been unconscious or someone drugged us to get at this _marvelous_ source of yours."

Mulder pouted and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"In any case, we're alive, it seems we have all our body parts intact and, since the air conditioner is still running, we haven't died of heat in the Nevada desert. I say we collect our dignity, turn this car around, get back to the hotel and then get the hell out here and get back home."

Mulder sighed. "But 15 hours, Scully, someone or something just stole 15 hours from us. That doesn't just happen without a reason."

"We can talk about it on the way home, Mulder." Scully shifted in her seat and stretched her legs. "Ow! Dammit. What the hell is wrong with my knee?"

Mulder leaned over and looked as Scully pulled up her pant leg, revealing a large, purple bruise.

"So much for us being unharmed, Scully. Looks like that could use some ice. You're right. Let's get back to the hotel and take care of you. That should be our first priority."

Mulder put the car into gear and turned it around. The agents were mostly silent on the long drive back. Strange thoughts crept in and out of their minds that both of them were trying to ignore.

**Okay, still want more?**


	15. Chapter 15

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 15**

**Back to the motor court….**

Mulder pulled up in front of rooms 15 and 16 at the motel and turned off the car. He watched Scully wince as she opened her door and slowly stood up. Mulder got out and looked at his partner from across the roof of the car. He felt a strange pang of guilt.

"Scully, are you going to need help getting into your room?"

"I'm fine, Mulder," she said, limping to the door of room 15.

"You don't look fine. I'm going to get you some ice. You go rest up for a bit."

Scully just nodded and disappeared into her room.

Mulder walked the length of the motel in search of an ice machine but there didn't appear to be one anywhere. He saw a diner at the far end and headed for it. _Hopefully they can tell me where the damn machine is or at least give me some ice._

Mulder walked into the diner and spotted a leggy waitress with a long, blond ponytail with her back to him. "Excuse me, miss, could you please tell me if this motel has an ice machine?"

The waitress spun around and smiled at Mulder. "Well, hello again, handsome, I didn't expect to see you again so soon. I thought you and your little lady friend checked out after breakfast this morning."

"Breakfast? I was here for breakfast?"

The waitress laughed. "So long ago you don't remember, Mr. Hungry Man?"

Mulder laughed too, as if going along with a joke. "Of course I do. That was quite the breakfast. I can't wait to see your lunch menu, actually. But what I need right now is some ice. My partner hurt her knee."

"Partner?" said the waitress, lifting one eyebrow.

"Yeah, we work together."

"Oh, I see." The waitress hesitated. "Uh, I was just wondering, not that it's any of my business at all, but this partner of yours, is she, well, uh, well, does she kind of play for the other team?"

Mulder just stood there, dumfounded. "What?"

"Well, it's just that she was looking at me this morning and it made me feel kind of uncomfortable. She had this look, you know, like she was picturing me naked or something. Kinda a hungry, horny sort of look."

Mulder gulped, trying to erase the thought of Scully looking hungrily at another woman. It made his face feel hot.

"Whew, well miss, I'm not sure if you're going to be disappointed or relieved, but no, Scully is most definitely not a lesbian."

"But she does need some ice."

The waitress smiled and nodded. "Oh, of course. There's a little alcove between the diner and rooms 3 and 4. Just head down there. There's an ice machine and a vending machine in the middle."

Mulder thanked the waitress and headed off for the ice.

**Scully really needs that ice, Mulder. Hurry back to her room…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 16**

**Here's a nice long chapter that ends with a few possibilities…..**

Mulder knocked on the door of room number 15.

"Mulder?" he heard from inside.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Come in, it's open," Scully shouted.

Mulder scowled and entered. "Scully, you really should keep your door locked at all times, you know."

"I knew you were coming over, Mulder, and I am armed, you know. Stop being such a girl," she bellowed from the bathroom.

Mulder set down a bucket of ice, a couple of beverage cans, some chips and cheese-its from the vending machine on a small table. Scully emerged from the bathroom drying her face with a towel. She sat down on the side of the bed. Mulder noticed she had washed off her makeup. He liked the way her face looked when it was freshly washed.

"I got some ice and some snacks. I thought you might be peckish."

Mulder set the bags of snacks down on the bed beside Scully. "You want diet cola or iced tea?"

"I'll have the cola, thanks."

Mulder handed her the can and took the ice bucket into the bathroom. He unfolded a small towel, placed a handful of ice onto it and gathered the edges together. He whacked the towel full of ice on the counter a couple of times to break up the ice cubes.

When he returned, Scully was busy working her way through a bag of cheese-its and sucking back the cola. She'd also taken off her pants and was looking at the bruise. Mulder looked at Scully's bare legs and decided not to say anything about her sitting there in just a sweater and panties. They'd seen each other in much less. He smiled at his partner.

"That's a nice little bed picnic you've got going on there, Scully."

Scully gave a little laugh. Mulder sat beside her with the ice bag in his hand. Scully reached out for it, but he pulled it back and shook his head.

"No, I'm going to take care of you, Scully."

Mulder took a pillow and placed it on the other side of the bed. "Here, lay down on your right side, but keep your leg out a bit." Scully complied and Mulder handed her the snacks. "Just relax," he said, placing a pillow under her sore right knee and gently placing the ice bag on the bruise.

"Hey, who's supposed to be the doctor here?" said Scully.

"I'm happy to be able to do something for you for a change," Mulder replied softly.

Scully set her half-finished can of cola on the floor and relaxed into the pillow. Mulder moved the ice pack around a bit on her knee.

"Scully?"

"Yeah, Mulder."

"There's something I need to tell you."

Scully wrapped her arm around the pillow and looked silently at her partner.

"I've been having these weird…thoughts. There just flashes, really, but I'm wondering if they might help us figure out what happened to us in those 15 lost hours."

"I'm all ears, Mulder."

Mulder took a deep breath. "Well, first of all, there's this diner at the end of the row of rooms. I went in there and talked to the waitress and she said you and I where there for breakfast."

Scully's eyebrows shot up. "Really – wow. I don't remember that at all."

"Neither do I, but it proves that we weren't on that highway overnight. We were right in this motel and we obviously woke up here." Scully nodded.

"And there's more. And really, I don't know what you're going to think of this next part."

"How bad can it be, Mulder?"

"Depends on your point of view," Mulder said very quietly. "It's not even a memory, more just a feeling, like soft flashes of thought…but they seem fairly real."

Mulder and Scully looked at each other silently. Scully slowly whispered, "I've had a few flashes of memory too, but I didn't quite know how to bring it up. You go first."

Mulder held the ice bag on Scully's knee but looked across to the other side of the room.

"Scully, I went back to my room for a few minutes before I came over here. I just sat down for a moment and this warm feeling started in my chest. I had the same feeling driving back here. It was a good feeling, a happy feeling. And when I was having this feeling, I thought of you. I thought of….touching you…and god, Scully, it seemed so real. It was more than an absent thought; it felt like it was something I had actually done. I remembered…..touching you…pleasuring you."

Mulder felt his face flush, but found the strength to turn and look at his partner. He noticed that, despite the blush she'd washed off, Scully's face also looked red.

"Oh, Mulder, this is so difficult, but I think I have something to tell you too."

Mulder nodded.

"When I first came into this room, I really needed to use the bathroom. I was sitting there doing what I needed to do and I saw my pink panties on the vanity. They were all twirled up and they looked liked they'd come off in a hurry. There were also pantyhose in the garbage can and they looked like a thumb went through them."

Mulder was still nodding.

"And I had this other thought." Scully swallowed hard. "I had this thought…this memory…of your face. It was so close to mine. You were looking at me with this, this...hunger. Mulder, I think I was kissing you. No, I know I was kissing you. And…I was touching you."

Mulder lifted the ice pack off Scully's knee and replaced it with his hand, gazing at her bare legs.

"Scully, over in my room, there are two empty bottles of beer sitting on my nightstand. I don't remember drinking any beer."

"I do," Scully replied immediately. Mulder looked at her intently. Scully's gaze looked far away. "I remember drinking beer on a bed and laughing and watching an old movie on the television."

"So, you were over in my room? And we were drinking beer? And we were on a bed watching a movie?"

Scully sighed. "I don't know, Mulder. I don't know what to think. But if you put together your flashes of memory and my flashes of memory, it adds up to something….interesting."

"Interesting? This is so much more than just interesting" Mulder whispered. He was distractedly moving his hand up and down on the inside of Scully's leg near her knee. Scully's breath hitched in sharply. Mulder noticed and didn't stop moving his hand. Scully hadn't asked him to stop. The agents eyes locked.

"Now what?" they whispered in unison.

**Okay, readers…..now what?**


	17. Chapter 17

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 17**

Scully lay across the bed and Mulder remained seated on the edge, softly stroking her leg. For once, he seemed at a loss for words. All he knew was that it felt damned good to be touching Scully. And she still hadn't asked him to stop.

Mulder drew in a big breath and let it out slowly. He took the ice pack off the bed and set it on the night stand. The agents looked at each other for a long moment. They were so still, neither appeared to be breathing.

Eventually, Mulder took his hand off Scully's leg and reached across her body to grab a pillow. He set it near Scully's head and stretched out, lying sideways on the bed. He curled his arm around the pillow, propping himself up a bit and lay face-to-face with his partner. Mulder reached out and gently placed a tendril of red hair behind Scully's ear. For a moment, he started to take his hand away, but then placed it gently on the side of her head, stroking her hair. Scully closed her eyes and pushed her head slightly into Mulder's hand. Mulder moved his hand forward and stroked Scully's cheek before slowly removing it and placing it on the bed between them.

"Scully?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you as confused as I am?"

Scully smiled, but just a little. "Mulder, I'm not sure _confused_ even covers it. My mind is muddled, my thoughts are jumbled and, I'll admit, I'm even a bit scared. I can only guess at what happened to us and why. I'm not sure what to feel right now."

Mulder nodded and they were quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm not sure how to feel either," he said eventually. "All I know is that it feels really good lying on this bed with you. And I have a hunch that we enjoyed being in a bed with each other last night, too." He paused, gathering courage.

"Scully, there's no way around this. We're going to have to deal with it. Do you think…do you think that you and I, well, that we actually….did it?"

"Did it?" Scully said, smiling shyly.

Mulder toyed with the comforter and looked up again. "Yeah, did it," he smiled. "Do you think that you and I got into bed and made love to each other?"

Scully was biting her lower lip. "I have these feelings, Mulder. These amazing feelings. Feelings of closeness to you that I would never have been able to express before. I think we've shared something wonderful, whether we remember all the details or not. I think we crossed a line we never crossed before. In short, yes, Mulder, I think that just maybe, we _did it_."

Mulder's heart was pounding. The way Scully's blue eyes glimmered made him feel lost within them and she wasn't looking away. He put his hand back and started stroking her hair again. He placed his hand at the nape of her neck and moved closer, gently drawing her to him. Their foreheads touched and they stayed that way for a moment. Scully tilted her head slightly upward and grazed Mulder's lips with hers. Their lips parted for a moment and then met again, this time fully.

Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder and they embraced like they had a hundred times before, but this time their lips were pressed together and their bodies were naturally molding to each other. Their kisses weren't wild and passionate, but they were long and deliberate, neither one of them wanting the moment to end. Eventually, their lips did part and the agents lay across the bed, holding each other tightly, caressing each other's backs. They were silent for quite a while.

"Scully?"

"Hmmm?"

"Damned if I'm going to make love to you and not remember it."


	18. Chapter 18

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 18**

Scully lay in Mulder's arms, pondering his most recent comment. _Damned if I'm going to make love to you and not remember it._ It could mean a couple of things. She felt his hot breath on her neck and shivered. She hoped it meant what she thought it did. Scully pulled back a little so she could see his face. She met his eyes and they showed a passion she'd seen dozens of times…but for an idea or a case, not for her. She'd caught him gazing at her before, but never this openly, never with such undefended desire.

"Scully, I think you know how I feel about you. Sometimes I look at you and it's all I can do to keep myself under control, to not grab you and push you up against nearest the wall and kiss you. Because of work, I've tried to maintain that control, but you know I've slipped a couple of times…like this past summer."

Scully smiled. "Damned bee," she muttered, lightening the mood a little.

Mulder laughed. "Yeah, I hate bees now." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Scully, it's just that whenever I've thought about you in that way, I've thought about savouring every moment. I've fantasized about taking my time exploring every inch of your body, pleasuring you in every way imaginable. I've always assumed that if we ever made love, I'd remember every moment for the rest of my life."

Scully stroked Mulder's cheek. "That's beautiful, Mulder."

"Yes, it is, and we can enjoy those beautiful moments right now if we want. You said it. We crossed a line last night that we never crossed before. Because of that, we don't have to feel awkward about doing what we want. We've already torn down that last barrier between us."

"Mulder, what are you saying? Are you saying you want to make love to me? Now?"

Mulder set his hand on Scully's waist and slowly ran it up and down over her hip. "I can't think of a better time, can you?"

"No," said Scully breathlessly, suddenly crushing her lips into Mulder's and wrapping her leg around him. "No more talking," she managed to say, as she pulled Mulder on top of her.

**Okay…..there's a teaser until I get a few more words together. Or….should I end it right here?**


	19. Chapter 19

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 19**

Scully had fantasized about the weight of Mulder on top of her many times in the past. He was much heavier than her, but there was just something about the feeling of a man pressing her fully into a bed that fulfilled a need. And this was not just any man – this was Mulder. She was virtually crushed under his weight, and he must have sensed that, as he drew back slightly, but she pulled him even tighter to her body, wanting to feel every ounce.

Her hands roamed across his back, feeling the taught muscles under his shirt. The heat of his skin was radiating through to her fingers. She kneaded the muscles along the sides of his back, eliciting a moan she felt vibrating onto her lips. They hadn't quite explored each other's mouths yet; they were still enjoying the sensation of squashing their lips together and making tiny explorations with the tips of their tongues. Scully felt Mulder's hands gently holding the side of her head and his fingers in her hair. She knew it was almost impossible to faint lying down, but experienced a wonderful surge of dizziness.

Mulder reveled in the way Scully's form felt beneath him. He could discern her individual breasts pressing into his chest and her pelvis as it ground up into him. _Joy _was a word he heard in his head as thoughts of moments together flashed through his mind. _Joy to the world, Scully_. He smiled inwardly that the woman he desperately wanted to crawl into a sleeping bag with in a creepy Florida forest had just willingly pulled him on top of her and was holding onto him with a strength worthy of someone twice her size.

With any other woman, by this time Mulder would have stripped her down and been ready to start his plunder. With Scully, he didn't even care that they were both still almost fully dressed. He was so enraptured by the moment that their clothing seemed no barrier at all to their newfound intimacy. He wouldn't have minded if they were wrapped in snowsuits if it meant that he could go on kissing her forever.

But…..his mindset changed when Scully's fingers travelled lower and started massaging his ass. That was something he'd wanted her to do for years; something he hoped that one day she would do spontaneously, just come up behind him and grab hold. God knows he'd wanted to do it to her…hundreds of times. And, she wasn't just massaging his ass, she was pulling on it, pressing his lower body into hers.

He hadn't even been aware of his erection until she did that. It was like a bolt of electricity hitting his brain. He pulled his lips away from her and heard himself groan loudly. Mulder ground his teeth together as he looked down at his partner.

"Scully," he growled. "Don't do that. You'll make me crazy."

Scully was grinning wickedly. "I want to make you crazy, Mulder."

Mulder smiled and shook his head. "No," was all he said, as he quickly pulled himself off his partner and onto his back. Scully looked at him quizzically. Mulder had his eyes squeezed shut. He was taking in and releasing long, slow breaths.

"Scully," he sighed. "I want to make this last, but I have a feeling you could push me over the edge just by looking at me a certain way. You have no idea how much I have bottled up inside of me."

He rolled on his side to face her. "Just let me do something for you. If you touch me much, I swear I'll explode. All I want is to bring you pleasure and happiness. I want to make love to you, Scully. Let me do that."

Scully's chest felt warm as she studied the adoration on Mulder's face. No-one had ever made her feel so worshipped. "Well, Mulder," she smiled, "I certainly wouldn't want to deny you anything, so if you must, do whatever you think is best."


	20. Chapter 20

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 20**

**I'm curious as to how much detail I can write, so okay, if you're not into endless, minute particulars about the process of damned fine lovemaking, skip this chapter, but if you want to know every little thing he did to her….read on….**

Placing a hand on Scully's hip, Mulder leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled back for a moment to look at her face. She was smiling ever so slightly. He leaned in again and started placing tiny kisses on her eyelids, cheeks and along her jaw line. He paused and kissed her fully on the lips. Feeling her lips part, Mulder slowly let his tongue graze across hers and teased the underside of her top lip. Scully was lying very still and her eyes were half-closed as Mulder moved his lips along her neck and stopped just below her right ear. Mulder heard a minute gasp and knew he had found a sweet spot.

Mulder alternated between twirling tiny circles with his tongue and sucking her earlobe. Scully was moaning. When he pulled the side of his ear into his mouth and started nibbling it, Scully shivered and moaned louder. Mulder whispered extremely quietly into her ear, "I like the sound of that moan, Scully. I want to hear you make sounds you've never made with anyone else before."

Scully thought that was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

Mulder pulled back and up onto his knees, gazing at the woman on the bed in front of him. He unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it off. His breath became a little ragged as he placed his hands on her shirt and slid them up, gently feeling the rise of her breasts through the thin, green cotton. He made his way to the hem of the pullover, sliding his thumbs under and looked into her eyes, finding permission there.

Mulder pulled up an inch of the garment, revealing a tiny, perfect belly button. He leaned forward, kissing it and filling it with his tongue, while gradually pushing Scully's top higher. As he pushed the top up, he kissed everywhere on her torso. Avoiding direct contact with her breasts, he kissed between them as he continued to gently push the opening of the shirt over Scully's head and off of her arms. The shirt quickly joined his at the end of the bed.

Scully's upper chest was pink and her breathing was rapid. They looked at each other. This was a moment of truth, the only truth they needed. Scully reached forward and Mulder watched as she undid his belt and button and unzipped his pants. He wriggled out of them and pushed off his socks, remaining in only his boxers. He felt a little relief in his manhood, now that it wasn't being restricted by the trousers.

Scully was licking her lips and grabbed Mulder's shoulders, pulling him down to feel the weight of him on her once again. Their lips met and this time Scully thrust her tongue into Mulder's mouth, sucking hard on his lips and exploring wildly. Mulder felt his resolve slipping, but passionately plundered Scully's mouth. His mouth never leaving hers, he reached behind her and pulled her forward a little, deftly unhooking her bra and pulling it forward.

He jumped a little as his hand felt the tip of her left nipple when he pulled the bra across her body to discard it. He brought his hand back, this time deliberately placing it upon her breast. He fondled the soft flesh and played with the nipple between his thumb and forefinger while kissing her. Scully made a low grunting noise into his mouth and he felt his cock twitch against the fabric of his shorts.

Her hands had been on his upper arms, but he felt them move upwards and press down on his shoulders. He got the hint right away. Mulder trailed purposeful kisses along Scully's throat and into her cleavage. His hands fondled her breasts while he kissed between them. He opened his mouth wide on the outside of her right breast, sucking and pushing in slightly. Scully wriggled beneath him, giggled briefly and then started moaning again. He moved to the other side, performing the same action, eliciting the same wriggling again. He kissed circles around the outsides of her breasts, taking his time to gently nibblea few places where she seemed to be extra sensitive.

Her delicate pink nipples were very erect. He hovered above the right one, breathing hotly onto it, disciplining himself to wait _just – one – more – moment_. He felt a hand pressing down at the nape of his neck and opened his mouth to devour Scully's nipple. To Mulder, the pleasure was powerful. To Scully, it was nearly unbearable. Her partner was finally where she had wanted him to be for ages. She basked in the sensations Mulder was creating in her breasts and in the electrifying jolts that were shooting down her torso and between her legs.

Scully wove her fingers into Mulder's hair and pressed his face deeper into her breasts. A wave of happiness overtook her. A wailing arose from her throat. Mulder felt gloried at the sound. He was also aware of Scully's chest rising quicker as he continued to plunder her breasts.

He was unaware of her first whispers, as blood was pumping noisily through his ears. "Mulder," he heard, finally. "Mmmmmmm," he hummed into her breast. "Mulder, oh god, this is so good. But Mulder, I'm feeling a little…..needy."

His lips widened into a grin on her breast. "Needy?" he questioned.

"Yes," Scully sighed impatiently, "needy." She waited a moment. "Mulder, please!"

Mulder loved the _want_ in Scully's voice. The thing was, he wanted it just as much as her. He longed to taste her.

Glacially, he started moving his lips down her body, hearing her breath come out in short pants as he inched his way along. He came to the top of her white panties and tugged at them with her teeth. Scully whimpered as Mulder kissed firmly all over the white cotton. He paused at her crotch and decisively pressed his mouth onto the panties. Scully felt his hot breath through the cotton and pushed up against his mouth. She was starting to feel frantic and started to push her panties down at the sides. Mulder swiftly clamped his hands over hers and prevented her from taking them off. "Uh uh," he said, shaking his head and smiling. "That's my job."

"Well then do you job, Mulder," Scully commanded, eliciting a laugh from Mulder.

Mulder arose to his knees again and hooked his fingers into the waistband of the panties. He'd literally dreamt of this moment and hesitated, thinking that if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up and spoil it. It all seemed a little unreal to him. Slowly, he pulled down Scully's panties. She lifted her bottom a little and he slid the cotton down, revealing the prettiest female parts he had ever seen. A little roughly, he pulled the panties off Scully's legs and tossed them aside.

He looked her up and down, laid bare before him. "Scully," he breathed, "you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He lowered himself again, placing his body between her legs. He felt her womanly hair touch his lips and he dragged his lower face back and forth over it, breathing hotly on her most sensitive of areas. "Haaaaaaahhh," he heard from above.

The sweet scent of Scully filled his nostrils and he brought his lips down squarely onto her flesh, reaching around and grabbing her buttocks firmly. Scully was making a small but high-pitched keening. Mulder hungrily lapped at her with his tongue, sucking and nibbling, fulfilling a need as great as hers. He took two fingers of his right hand and circled her entrance, marveling at the slickness of it. Scully was struggling to push her body toward his fingers. Mulder quickly relented and eased his fingers into her, exploring the smooth ridges inside. Scully moaned and whimpered loudly. She made little grunting noises as he pushed his fingers in and out.

Emotion overwhelmed him. He was pleasuring Scully. She was writhing beneath him and emitting the sexiest noises he had ever heard. This was better than any fantasy. Mulder felt drunk with the taste of her filling his mouth. He was also suddenly aware of being extremely hard and couldn't help but to grind himself into the mattress. Many minutes passed in ecstasy for both of them.

"Mulder," Scully said breathlessly. "Mulder, you've got to stop. There's something else I really want. Please, Mulder, please stop. Oh, really, you have to stop right now."

Some part of what Scully was saying eventually registered in his brain and he stopped, looking up at his partner in anticipation.

**Whatever do you think she wants?**

**Bet it's not what you think…**


	21. Chapter 21

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 21**

Scully looked down at her partner between her legs. Everything so far had been beyond wonderful, but the stuff of fantasy stilled gnawed at her brain. She saw her own slickness on Mulder's chin and was amused by the inquisitive look on his face. He was staring right at her, but he didn't look quite all there – as if he had just been awoken from a strange dream.

"Mulder," she whispered breathlessly, "come back up here." Mulder blinked, nodded and made his way back up to Scully, placing his head on the pillow beside her. He seemed a bit winded. "Mulder, this has been fantastic. You've been great. It's just that there's something I've thought about several times that I'd really like."

Mulder smirked. "Anything, Scully, anything for you. Just tell me what you want."

Scully blushed a little and chewed on her lower lip. She leaned forward and placed her lips to Mulder's ear, whispering softly for a moment. She pulled back and lay her head on her pillow, awaiting her partner's response.

"Really?" Mulder grinned widely. "That's what you want?'

Scully just nodded. Mulder smiled widely. "Hmmm….I'm more than happy to comply."

Scully sat up and tossed her pillow to the top of the bed, then yanked Mulder's out from under him and tossed it on top of her own.

"Get up there, Mulder." Mulder nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He crawled over and lay down, his head and shoulders propped up on the pillows. Scully glared at him wickedly and licked her lips. She wriggled over to him and came up on her knees, placing her hands on his silky, black boxer shorts. She dragged her hand over his erection, causing Mulder to gasp and let out a harsh breath.

Scully grabbed the sides of his shorts and tugged them down; Mulder lifted his bottom like she had done for him before. She removed the shorts and threw them into the ever-increasing pile of clothing strewn across the bed and on the floor. Scully circled her hand over Mulder's lower belly, stopping to play with the happy trail of hairs. She watched his cock twitch as she stroked all the way around it. Mulder was breathing hard.

Scully brought her small hand up Mulder's shaft and rubbed her thumb on its wet, glistening tip. She cupped his penis with both hands, bent over and kissed the tip firmly but gently. She came back onto her knees. , sucking the taste of him into her mouth.

She noticed Mulder's fists clenching. "Woman, you are going to kill me," he uttered.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." Mulder laughed.

Scully set her hands on his chest and brought a leg over his body, straddling him. Mulder immediately threw his arms around her and pulled her in, kissing her deeply. As they kissed, Scully rubbed her bottom on Mulder's cock, making him moan and squirm.

Scully broke the embrace, pushing herself up and back, her knees on either side of Mulder's thighs. His cock was very stiff and standing at attention. She wriggled forward, her centre making contact with his shaft. Placing her hands on his chest, she rubbed herself along his length. Mulder looked between the breasts dangling in front of him onto the visual feast of his and Scully's most private parts making love to each other. He'd watched a lot of porn, but he had never seen anything so perfectly erotic. He wanted to tell Scully that, but his couldn't get any words out of his mouth.

Scully grabbed his cock with her right hand, pressing it tighter and rubbing the tip against her clit. Both of them were moaning now.

"Scully?" Mulder managed to croak out.

"Mmmmmmm?"

"I'm, uh, I'm feeling a little ….. needy."

Scully paused and giggled for a moment. After a long sigh, she lifted her pelvis, hovering just above her target. She locked eyes with Mulder and slowly began to lower herself on him. Mulder's head snapped back and his mouth opened wide as she enveloped him. Scully tucked in her chin and shivered. She balanced herself with her hands on his chest and started moving, her clit making contact with his pelvis with each stroke. She was aware of sweat forming between her breasts, which Mulder was fondling.

"Scully?" Mulder sounded desperate. "You have no idea what…..you're….doing to me. I….ahhhh…..I don't know how long I can hold on."

Scully was panting. "Don't worry, Mulder, I think this is going to be a really short ride for me." Scully's nipples were suddenly hard as diamonds between Mulder's fingertips. Her back was arching and she was making short, sharp squeaking noises. Mulder thrust up harder into her, his own needs forgotten for a moment, fascinated with the beautiful contortions on Scully's face. Her body jerked and he felt the tell-tale sign of her pussy tightly gripping him. He felt her waves of pleasure pulsing on his cock, squeezing him, and watched her eyes rolling back into her head.

She slowed and looked him in the eye. That alone was almost enough to send him over the edge – but he wanted more. He grabbed Scully's shoulders and pulled her down, pushing his mouth onto hers. He felt her hands drop to the bed and reached out, entangling his fingers in hers.

Mulder felt the heat in his groin intensify and his balls tighten. He kissed Scully even more passionately, pushing into her more firmly with each thrust and groaning into her mouth. His head filled with a dizzying spectrum of colours as he finally let go, feeling hot jets of fire pulsate through his cock. He gripped Scully's hands and kissed her deeply as the final waves of ultimate pleasure washed over him.

The partners released their hands, Mulder wrapping his arms around Scully's back and Scully resting her fingers in Mulder's hair. Their lips parted and they looked into each other's eyes. Both wore a happy, calm expression. Scully kissed Mulder's forehead before rolling onto her side, pulling Mulder along with her, keeping her leg draped over him and their bodies close.

**My goodness, it is hot in here.**

**Anybody want more? I love, love, love your reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**An Alternate Dreamland – Chapter 22**

**Okay, readers, I am going to try to wrap this up in this one last chapter…..**

The agents lay side by side, letting their rapid heart rates come back to something approaching normal. Sweat beaded on their torsos, which were still pressed together. They embraced and kissed softly several times as they came down from the high of their lovemaking to a peaceful, quiet state. Scully was suddenly aware of the air conditioning and reached down to pull up a sheet, draping it loosely around them.

Mulder motioned for her to back into him and she did. He wrapped an arm around her, buried his nose in her hair and kissed her ear. They both felt very weary and, wordlessly, fell into a late afternoon nap.

Scully awoke several hours later to dim light filtering in around the drapes. She felt disoriented but instantly knew she wasn't alone. She smiled even before rolling over to see a naked Mulder lying beside her. He was stretched out luxuriously, his lanky form reaching to the bottom of the bed. She placed her hand lightly on his stomach, trailing little circles with her finger. Mulder took in a deep breath and, eyes still closed, placed his hand on hers.

"Scully?"

"Yeah, Mulder, it's me."

"There's something I have to admit."

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Mulder sighed deeply. "I'm starving."

Scully chuckled as Mulder opened his eyes and smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed him, running her fingers through his rumpled hair. "A time like this and you think of your stomach before even whispering sweet nothings to me?"

"Woman, you get me some food and I swear I'll whisper, sing and dance," he said, pulling her close and planting a long kiss on her lips. They lay together, gazing into each other's eyes. Mulder planted many small kisses all over Scully's face.

"We going to talk about this?" said Scully. Mulder kissed her deeply. "No." He paused. "We don't need words, do we?" Scully shook her head. "No."

"Unless you want to talk about what you're feeding me for dinner." Scully laughed, shoving Mulder away. She went to her overnight bag, pulled out a few fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later looking refreshed.

"I'll head over to that diner and pick us up some dinner. Anything special you want?"

"Hmmmm…..something good. Something fattening," he grinned. Scully nodded and left to collect some much needed food.

While she was gone, Mulder threw on his boxers and shirt. He tidied the room and cleared a small table for dinner. He also called the airport and made arrangements for a morning flight back to D.C. He was just finishing his call when Scully returned.

"I made reservations for a 10 a.m. flight." Scully nodded and set down a bag with several containers on the table. "What's to eat, woman?" Scully gave him a scornful look. "Give me attitude like that and you'll be eating the carpet, Mulder." They were _almost_ back to normal.

The two sat and plowed through generous helpings of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green salad and cherry pie for dessert. Scully had even managed to scrounge up a six-pack of beers, thanks to a helpful waitress just finishing a 12-hour shift.

Feeling full and satisfied, the agents retreated to the bed with their beer bottles, Mulder turning on the TV and flipping through channels. He settled on an old movie – The Philadelphia Story – and the pair snuggled together on the pillows to watch it. Half way though, both of them started to yawn. Mulder couldn't remember the last time he felt so tired. He knew he had exerted himself this afternoon, but this was wearier than he had ever felt because of sex. Scully felt the same. They both sunk into their pillows and fell into a deep, dark sleep.

Ten hours later, they awoke simultaneously to a beam of sunlight hitting their eyes through the crack between the curtains. _Damn hotel drapes_, they both thought. Scully was wrapped in Mulder's arms. He leaned over and kissed her ear. Slowly, Scully turned and gave Mulder a confused look. Mulder's eyes flew open and he stared anxiously at Scully, who was looking slowly around the room.

"Scully?" She looked up at him and touched his cheek lightly. "Scully, how much do remember?" Scully didn't answer. "How much do you remember about yesterday….when we…..when we came back here."

Scully chewed her lower lip, contemplating. Her eyes had a faraway look. She gazed back at Mulder.

"Yesterday?"

"Uh, huh; yesterday."

Scully was quiet for a moment. "Yesterday." She looked back at Mulder and said softly, "every breath…every touch…..every whisper…every moment." Mulder smiled and pulled her in close, kissing her firmly. "Me too."

The agents lay in bed for a few minutes, knowing they had to get ready for their flight, but not wanting to get up. Scully was the first to move, whispering to Mulder that he should go back to his room and get ready. Pouting, he kissed her again, got up, gathered his clothes and left her room.

Scully got up and went to the bathroom. She showered, dressed and pulled her belongings together. She soon heard a small knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your friendly neighbourhood bounty hunter."

"Come in, but be warned, I'm armed."

Mulder entered and gave her that _you should keep your door locked_ look.

"Are you ready to go, Mulder?"

"Yeah, my stuff is in the car already. You?"

"Yup. Everything's ready to go."

They stood just looking at each other.

"Scully, sit down, there's something I need to tell you about," said Mulder, sitting on the bed and motioning for her to join him. Scully frowned slightly and sat. "What is it, Mulder?"

Mulder slicked back his still-wet hair. "I remembered something." Scully sucked in her bottom lip and nodded. "Not about yesterday, but about before," he said solemnly.

Mulder drew in a deep breath, hung his head and continued. "I remember….I was in the shower a few minutes ago and I remembered seeing shampoo and soap suds sliding down over your nipples and foaming up in that cute little belly button of yours." Mulder looked back at Scully, smirking.

Scully rolled her eyes and smacked Mulder's arm. "But, Scully," he whined, "it's a memory that's not complete. We have to relive it so I remember every moment."

Scully grabbed both sides of his head and narrowed her eyes. "Well, buster, I guess you have something to look forward to in D.C., don't you," Scully said before giving him the most passionate kiss ever.

Mulder sat on the bed dazed as Scully got up and walked toward the door. "Woman, you are going to kill me."

Scully grinned. "Not yet, Mulder. Give me time."

The agents got in the car, pulled out of the motor court and began the long journey back to D.C. and into a lifetime of new memories.

**The End! **

**I am dying for more feedback. Please review.**

**After all that passion, lust and love, maybe my next fanfic needs to be something deep, dark and angsty….what do you think?**


End file.
